


Fairy Tales: remembered, dreamed about

by SophiaAlexisRin



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crying, Delirium, Fainting, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Little Mermaid Elements, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rapunzel Elements, Smoking, Snow White Elements, Swordfighting, for the first time in history I'm writing fluff, i guess, minor character injury, princes are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: Their summoner was different. Like the leads of fairytales, and well Alfonse was born to be a prince right?
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 19





	1. Snow White

Kiran let out a sigh, swaying like a willow branch in a gale. Summoning had gotten easier slowly it was like training muscles and was slowly creeping towards being easy. But it felt like they had hit the ceiling they'd been stuck for weeks at this exhausted stage. Unable to summon more than five heroes's a day, and the hero's around him were starting to get angsty. They were stuck where they were locked in a headlock with Veronica's own captured heroes and each group they brought didn't gain them the cleric they kept calling for. Anna sighed as again they were left without a cleric and stared off into the distance. 

There was silence atop the hill, leaning heavily on the Breidablik Kiran began again, whispering words hidden in the depths of there hood, calling desperately for something to bring what was needed. Alphonse had joined them on this one occasion he usually stayed away from this place. It was strange to see hero's many of whom could kill him within seconds wander around like gormless sheep trying to figure out how and when they appeared in the land of Askr. But this was not his concern today, Kiran had been moping around as the pressure from already summoned hero's began to worsen as they returned beat down by the constant loss. He had come today so that afterwards he could convince Kiran to sit with him and relax for more than a single moment. Now however he watched stricken as a hero walked through, as confused as normal, and Kiran fell. 

It was as if time had sped up around him, Alphonse had scrambled to catch the summoner before they had hit the ground. But he had failed and there was a deep thud. The newly summoned hero was obviously young who looked so surprised that Alphonse was glad for Anna's presence to drag her away from the prone form of there summoner. The first thing registered was that they were breathing, quick shallow breaths. That was good, but then he paid attention. 

It was like a hummingbirds breath, to quick to be healthy. Alphonse then noticed the cold, they were atop a mountain after all. He leant down further, pushed his hands under there summoner, and lifted them. Kiran let out a groan and their head had lolled backwards, likening him to a doll. They were dead weight in Alfonse's arms. The return to base felt like a blur, he could remember running. Aching in his heart that this would be ok and that their summoner could rest soon. 

"Alphonse! Slow down, your safe here remember. Kiran did it in the end, this girl here Lissa, she's Chrom's sister. She's also a healer. She can help!" Anna called once they had all reached the palace. 

"Y... Yes, of course." Alphonse followed, mouth dry with worry. 

The blonde smiled up at him, " Yes, let's do our best! Here lie them down." He laid Kiran down on the cot, this was the equivalent of a healers tent to them, it had been unoccupied before today. Lissa leaned over, hands touching Kiran's face. "He has a fever, probably from overworking. I need to undo this cloak, however. 

There was a tenderness as she undid the clasp at the front and pushed the hood down. Alfonse stopped breathing. Kiran was handsome. And pretty. And a plethora of words that Alfonse couldn't grasp onto for more than a moment. Their hair was curling around her shoulders in a shade of rich deep brown. The ends dipped in blue, like the midnight sky, deep and rich. There was a mask over his eyes, that Alfonse undid, their eyes were scrunched closed. Their mouth was closed as well, their skin was pale. The whole image reminded him of the storybooks he would ask his mother to read to him and his sister when she would bundle them up in blankets and kiss their foreheads. The story of a beautiful girl who had a wicked stepmother who she ran away from. And who was woken up from a kiss from a prince. 

"Prince Alfonse was it? You can talk about this later, but I need to work. I have so much to do before they wake up properly. Would you mind getting me some hot water, and get someone," there was a cough with "big jerky brother" and then another cough " to gather some herbs, there going to be fine. Just some rest!" 

Alfonse startled out of his daze, stood and stumbled out of the tent. The image would not leave him the comparison stuck playing on repeat in his head. He pushed it down violently, he had a job to do first then to focus on whatever that had meant.


	2. Rapunzel

The comparison had haunted him for the last few weeks, Kiran had healed well, the fever broken and they had awoken more determined than ever. The summoner had approached him earlier in the day, eyes bright behind there hood, and begged with conviction to gain strength and to train with him. They had smiled up so sheepishly one hand resting on the back of there head, toying with there hair. Pulling one long strand repeatedly, a nervous habit Alfonse had noticed they showed when a battle was favouring Veronica.  
  
"I." He paused, would it truly be a good idea to have there most vital ally train with a weapon? "I have no objections, only if you swear here and now, that you will never use the skill that we teach you, in self-defence. You must never, put yourself before an enemy." Kiran's face changed to defiance, they opened there mouth to deny him. But Alfonse moved hands, usually covered in thick metal now bare, clasping Kiran they held them apart for a second. Alfonse couldn't hold it though, he crashed his head down and he bundled the lithe summoner in his arms. Tightly trapping them to his chest. "It hurt, when you slept, I never want to see you like that again. Your our summoner and you mean to much to us, to me. I asked you once to promise to tell me if and when you planned to leave us. I cannot ask anything else of you, and I cannot allow you to fall further into harm's way." Kiran stared up at him.  
  
The smaller persons eyes were wide beneath the hood and Alfonse was drawn into there depth. Staring at his face reflecting in their glossy surface, faint freckles were decorating their cheeks. The prince noticed there proximity suddenly with a jarring thud. Anyone who passed them would think they were lovers, Kirans frame pulled so protectively close and they were staring at each other. Kiran had a blush rushing to there cheeks. Rosy, it made the summoner look there age, just a young human. Alfonse let go. Pulled back, and turned on his heel to walk swiftly, back in the direction of his room, his face filled with blood.  
  
I wish I had kissed them, rattled around in his skull, like a scratching record.  
  
  
The next day brought the summoner to join him, a practice sword clenched in their tender hands. Their cloak was clenched in there other hands. There face tilted up to the sun, Alfonse felt stumped again. Their hair was tied back high and braided, strands were falling down the sides which were moved with what felt like a heaven-sent wind. His face was pale but their face was split open with a sight he thought was impossible on their mild summoner. A huge grin. Their summoner looked like an angel that had descended to bless their army.  
  
They had noticed him, and sprinted over, "I had missed the sun so much!" They had called over to him, their voice full of mirth.  
  
"You're allowed to walk without your cloak you know?"  
  
"I know, I'm just embarrassed and well," they looked sheepish again, " I like the mystery, I'm a legend to your people and I don't want to shatter that idea that they hold."  
  
"Yes, of course, sparing?" He asked, looking down so to avoid the look of pure bliss on the others face. He was answered with a hum and a nod. He realised the mistake of this almost straight away, he had to correct there summoner in their stance. Had to touch them and move them into the correct stance. To press against them and manipulate them, they seemed fine with this but Alfonse could only focus on them, he kept forgetting that he shouldn't just hold them close. Eventually, Alfonse deemed them ready to attempt to spar, not a real fight but a mock-up of a test on parrying blows.  
  
It went well, they 'fought' for a few hours until the summoner slipped his guard and their blade came down just a little too quick, nicking Alfonse face and drawing a short line down his cheek. His summoner had shrieked immediately, their sword falling with a resounding clatter and apologies began to fall from Kirans lips. They seemed to tear up for a second before wrapping their arms tightly around Alfonse.  
  
Alfonse was not expecting an armful of his summoner, his cheek was still bleeding, however sluggishly and well. He could enjoy this couldn't he, even if just for a moment. Then from the very smallest fraction of his hearing, he heard Kiran begin to sing. The notes were wobbly but on the pitch, the song was something they knew extremely well. They stuttered to a stop a few lines in.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I sing that to my siblings when they get hurt because it's their favourite film and its supposed to help heal wounds and." The summoners mouth snapped closed and in the candlelight, their hair seemed to glow, the brown turning to a light gold under his eyes, and Alfonse was a weak man. He kept tight hold and whispered a plea for the singing to continue. And it did, for a short while. 

"Kiran if you'll pardon me, what is a film?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some notes for here tbh cause I feel like I need to explain some stuff IDK why. 
> 
> 1\. The form of the summoners weapon I feel isn't how it always looks, the gun look is what it is as a weapon to keep Kiran safe, and because this is based on how shitty I play the game it feels appropriate that this Summoner hasn't figured that out yet. Also, I have the idea that it looks like a tree branch, Idk. 
> 
> 2\. The song I'm referencing is obviously the Flower Glem and Glow one from tangled because that's the best I could do with Rapunzel, idk I prefer other stories and well Fairytales are hard to incorporate in my dumb writings. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos, or Comments or Both. I'm thirsty for Attention.


	3. Beauty & the Beast

Anna had outdone herself, the Order of Hero's had always made less gold than in gained and with constant war wrecking the farmable land they were usually called for more and more food. But it had come to there attention that their summoner was more upset than normal and after some careful persuading, read as Sherena draping herself over them and demanding that they tell her otherwise she would never let them go. Their summoner had laughed and said simply that it was their birthday, and all hell had broken loose.

After there summoner getting a very thorough telling off from most of the hero's in attendance or nearby. Then Anna had heard the news and immediately turned it into an event, and invitation offered to every creature living on Askr and beyond if possible for them to come to the open castle for a feast. In honour of the work the summoner did, and to bring as much food as they could spare for this celebration.

Alfonse was not happy about this revelation, first, almost all of the castle knew before he did and he couldn't have spoken to his summoner before this happened. He had been on a visit to another version of Askr and he had been greeted by a very different place, he hadn't disliked it too badly but it was strange to see a summoner so similar to his own but that exuded confidence and had approached him with such a different manner he was unsure of what to do. He had returned to find his home covered in flowers and with people streaming through the doors, carrying food and drink. Anna had clued him in and with a rather heavy pat on the back told him to;

"Get dressed and cleaned up, your sitting by the summoner tonight, and you need to look..." She glanced him up and down with a cheeky smile, "presentable."

Alfonse had nodded, still caught up in a whirlwind of information around him. He had stumbled his way to his room. Then sat down heavily on his bed, he relaxed for seconds breathing deeply lungs still constricted slightly under tight amour. Then with gentle hands, he began to change, shedding his second skin of amour for the facade of a prince. The stifling constriction of honour and duty. He chose the light blue, the colours of the sky, fading through from his shoes to his hair. He wore his old cloak and the circlet that stated his position as a prince. He began to plait his hair as well, tying it back out of his face as well as he could with shaking fingers, he hated this responsibility and this image of the cold and uncaring prince of Askr. He thought for a moment and realised something he had to do, it was his summoners birthday after all.

Later they had gathered in the main hall of the castle, it was bustling and busy and a band was playing off in the corner. The music was bright and jovial it was light in the room as well as orbs glowing faintly and projecting images against the walls. Kiran was not there yet and Alfonse sunk into a high backed chair and hiding his face with his hands. The table was pushed against the wall leaving space for dancing. Which had begun, Alfonse watched Chrom dip Robin lowly just to bring him back up, pressed tightly to his chest. The revelation that he wanted to dance that freely with his summoner was expected and not that surprising for him, even if he still choked on his drink.

Then Kiran walked, shyly through the door, dressed in gold. Their hair was adorned with bright flowers, mainly blue and with startling similarity to his outfit. Kiran was looking around nervously before their eyes met across the room and Kirans face melted into a smile. They scrambled over to Alfonse and sat next to him, smiling sweetly up to him.

"I was worried you wouldn't be back in time and Anna's hair-brained ideas I'd have to deal with alone."

"Yes, I heard," Alfonse laughed, and reached out to push a box into the summoners hands, "here a gift, I thought you would like it?" Voice wavering by the end and a blush beginning to cover his face in bright red.

"For me?"

"Yes, you deserve it, your doing so much for us here, and you've saved my skin several times. I am glad your here and I'm glad your here to help me, I mean us."

"Alfonse, you certainly shouldn't have, I'm happy to be of service." Kiran cradled the small box to his chest, then they pulled it open prying the metal top apart. Inside was two things the first was a dagger, although shorter than the average dagger, it was thin and it offered the protection that Kiran had always wished. There was also a thin necklace, a gemstone embedded in the centre, a light lilac which Alfonse had chosen for a selfish reason. It had been a gift when he was younger off of his mother, which had then been sent from his father as a form of engagement gift before it was definitely in the laws. He had given it Kiran in a similar hope, he knew they wouldn't recognise its meaning. But others would and that would mean that Kiran wouldn't be courted until Alfonse had either worked up the idea to confess and be accepted or denied. Kiran wrapped their arms around his waist tightly and pressed them tightly together.

"They're beautiful, I," they trailed off, "I can't repay you, Alfonse, not for something like this. But I can give you something, anything you want. That is within my power!"

Alfonse knew what he wanted to ask for, what he wanted to claim for his summoner but he knew in his soul that he could not ask for those things and call himself a creature whose purpose is good.

"I need nothing, but, I would like to dance with you. If that would be alright, sweet Kiran?"

"Of course, although I have two left feet and well, where I come from we don't dance at all."

"That's fine, I can teach you!" Alfonse stood, and offered his hand. It was clasped lightly and Kiran stood. They approached the busy floor in silence. Kiran offered his other hand to Alfonse and they stood toe to toe. Alfonse knew how to dance, he'd been trained to for years. Kiran hadn't lied and looked uncomfortable on the floor. But Alfonse kept a hold of them lightly, spinning them around in the bright light of the room. The yellow of there shirt shone brightly making Alfonse's heart soar high above them, his heart was stunning.

"Alfonse!" they called once the dance was finished, still clutching his hand with there. "Here, it's not much but a thank you for you!" The leant in close and slid a bright red rose into his hair, tucking the dehorned flower behind his ears.


	4. Little Mermaid

"Do we truly have to Anna? I really don't think this is a good idea." Kiran called, "I would much rather go alone. I understand there's a risk but, the risk if something goes wrong. I'd rather it just be me stuck at home for good rather than a few people, also I don't really need to, it's just my parents don't know where I am and they might be worried..." There was something else though the way that thought of home didn't quite reach their eyes, the nervous

"No Kiran, we need to keep you safe and we will only be sending one other person with you. You said you'd only have to remain there for a few hours? I'm sure that one of us could handle it. Your world can’t be too different from our own.” Anna said, eyes smiling kindly on their summoner who shrunk down in their seat. 

“I’m just worried, I don’t want to lock more people that just me back home, that is if something goes wrong and there would be no armour. Or weapons. You can’t carry them, it's against the law I’m pretty sure. If someone must I’ll leave the decision of who up to you three.” Kiran nodded, shoulders dropped in unhappiness as they stood bowing slightly to the royal siblings before exiting the room. 

“Alfonse, I’ll let you get ready?” Anna turned to him, arms open in a placating gesture. “You're the best fit, you and Kiran are friends and they trust you more than most of the others. Hurry off and get sorted.”

______

The Gateway was opened and they both stood there. Kiran looked very uncomfortable, hands wringing themselves in front of each other, they had their hood down, and their hair was shifting slightly in the breeze around them. Anna was watching kindly, her hands looking awkward holding Kiran's weapon. Sharena was also there to see them off, she seemed the most at ease, carelessly eating as they stepped through. 

The first thing he registered was the noise, there was a relentless sound much like an angry monster, surrounding them both. There was also the occasional sound that reminded him of a goose. There were people screaming, and babies crying. 

The smell was also strange, it smelt dirty and he attempted to turn away from it only for the smell not to dissipate. Kiran grasped his hand lightly with his own then. The contact was grounding and he felt more comfortable than he thought he would have, his stomach doing flips. 

“Alfonse, come on, open your eyes.” He could never deny Kiran anything, he opened his eyes and was assaulted with colour. There were yellows and greys mixed in what he assumed was a field. People were walking with bright blues and greens in their clothing. Some women were wearing long dresses but not in the style he was used to and there were some in trousers. 

But it was the difference in Kiran that was the most striking, they had lost the usual cloak and were wearing something ultimately comfortable, a faded jumper with two strings at the front and a hood, they were also wearing trousers but not with any material he recognised. It took him a second to look down at himself; he was wearing other things as well. A shirt and trousers out of crisp material. He was wearing leather boots as well. Kiran was also wearing boots but they had been painted with galaxies. He shuddered in a breath. This was not what he was expecting.

“Come on… I just need to speak to my parents. Then if my card still works I’ll get us some ice cream and whatever you want.” Kiran kept the tight grip on his hand and began pulling them both towards the noisemakers. They stuck her hand out and a dark ‘Carriage’ pulled over. Kiran climbed in and pulled Alfonse in after, they spoke nonsensical words and they were off. Alfonse keeping a death grip on Kiran was the thing that seemed to rumble and purr with every movement.

“Alfonse, this is called a car. This is how we get around back home. Don’t worry it's perfectly safe and it can’t hurt you at all. Promise.” Kiran said, they had pulled out a small contraption from their pocket and it lit up brightly and they tapped away on the screen for a few seconds. The ‘Car’ sped up drastically as they took out onto more open roads and Alfonse felt a keen rise in his throat. “Al, calm down, we’re nearly there I promise. Then you can sit down and relax. Don’t worry.” 

The car pulled up, with a screech of tires and Alfonse fell out, he perched himself down on the front steps as Kiran let himself into the house. He stayed there for what felt like hours feeling horrifically overwhelmed. Kiran appeared after a time, joining him on the steps the sun had begun to set as he sat there. Covering them in gold. 

“Is it always like this here? So..” Vibrant would work, loud, terrifying too. 

“Hectic?” Kiran guesses, they pull a thin stick out of a packet and light on the end, Alfonse stares at them. Their older suddenly more rounded, but it doesn’t fit like a piece of the jigsaw has been sanded down and fit, but wasn’t right. “It’s a lot nicer back home, with the fields and the flowers. A lot less noise.” Smoke curls away from their upper lip as they breathe out. 

He doesn’t like this Kiran, who isn’t smiling or showing emotions that he recognises. They turn to him and smile, but it's sad and he wouldn’t wish this on anyone. 

“Kiran, you’ll always be welcome in our kingdom. You’re our friend. Please, don’t look so… Lost.”

“I’m staying, Al don’t worry.” Their smile gains colour, filling out with happiness and Kiran leans over to whisper in his ear. “I’m at home when I’m with you. I’ve never said it has me, I know the way you look at me, the stares and the blushes.” Their hand goes under the jumper there wearing to pull out the necklace from the ball, “and I asked Sharena about this. You gave me this and waited to ask me out, and you chickened out of it, silly.” Their voice is fond, and they press a small kiss behind his ear, “I’m no blushing maiden though, and I can act as sweet and kind as you need Alfonse, when I sang for you and blushed prettily for you at the ball, put flowers in your hair. But this, this is me. All the hard edges and bad habits.” 

“I love you,” Alfonse says, and any other response would kill him he knows, “Even if I don’t know everything about you. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Then there kissing, soft lips on his. The kiss is lazy and Alfonse likes it more than he can ever imagine. The softness makes him shatter into a thousand glowing pieces and he never wants it to end, this feeling he and Kiran share. 

**Author's Note:**

> This happened in an hour when I should have been doing anything else but I have downloaded this game and I love It so much. I think the story is great. I wish I could be an actual summoner but alas I live on earth with no way to get to Askr :((. So I'll settle for writing instead. I've just gotten to the final book currently available and... so far so sweet. I don't want to hope too much for a happy ending considering I haven't finished the third book and it seems like Its gonna make me cry. So enjoy, there will be more coming as the Corona Virus continues to keep me housebound. 
> 
> I was correct the third book is currently giving me so many ideas but so much sadness...


End file.
